


Hide and Seek

by sensenseixx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Killing, M/M, Police, Psychological Torture, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensenseixx/pseuds/sensenseixx
Summary: Oikawa was a criminal who loves pleasuring his victims before killing them. He was a psychopath that was why when he was caught by the police officer Ushijima Wakatoshi, he was brought to a mental asylum. Oikawa who found his way to escape the facility started to wreak havoc again, repeatedly escaping from the grasp of Ushijima. Their hide and seek game finally started, not knowing that between the chase, a desire within their hearts would grow unknowingly.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER:
> 
> “You really did enjoy hooking up with me huh,” Oikawa paused and let out a chuckle. “I feel bad for you, mister officer. This will be the last day pleasure of yours.”

Oikawa smiled and looked at him lustfully when the handsome guy took of his t-shirt, showing his well toned body. Oikawa slowly caressed his face down to his body, making him stiffed for a moment—but he did not bother to stop Oikawa in anyway.

A moan escaped from the other guy's lips when he grasped his manhood and put it out of his pants. Oikawa kneeled in front of him, placed his enormous manhood into his mouth, and started licking it to the tip—like a flavoured lollipop.  
  
Oikawa didn't bother when his victim grabbed his hair, and forced to enter his penis fully into his mouth. They both moaned in pleasure, but before the other person could cum, Oikawa stopped giving him a head.  
  
“Oh shit mother fucker. Why did you stop?” he asked with not a very pleasant tone.  
  
“Undress me first,” Oikawa Tooru commanded him.  
  
Instead of undressing Oikawa in a proper way, he just ripped off his clothes without hesitations. And now, he was naked. The beautiful body of the gorgeous man was exposed fully infront of the lustful man. The other guy massaged his left nipples while sucking the other one. He panted as he felt Oikawa's hand teasing his manhood.  
  
“Ahhh...Ohh—God!” the guy moaned as his manhood entered Oikawa's chrysanthemum. Oikawa was on his top, moving his self inside and out, faster to deeper. Both of them sweating and panting. Oikawa could not take this anymore. “Fill me with your cum, mister,” he said and licked his lips.  
  
Oikawa smiled at him, spreading his legs wider, as he moved with the rhythm of their erratic breathing. He grabbed the man's neck as he closed the gap between them, kissing him torridly. Oikawa was the best when it comes to pleasuring his partner with the use of his sinful tongue.  
  
The guy moaned Oikawa's name while he was busy thrusting his manhood in and out. Their bodies forcefully slamming to each other, making erotic sounds. The guy burst his loads onto Oikawa's inside. He collapsed in the bed, closing his eyes with a satisfied expression on his face.  
  
“You really did enjoy hooking up with me huh,” Oikawa paused and let out a chuckle. “I feel bad for you, mister officer. This will be the last day pleasure of yours.”  
  
A mischievous smile formed in Oikawa's lips as he trace his fingers into the man's neck. “Poor you, you hooked up with the wrong person.” Oikawa picked up the small knife behind on the frame that was placed on the bedside table. Touching the sharp tool, Oikawa grew excited. He could feel his heart beating fastly. Without further ado, he stabbed the knife onto the man's neck. The latter could only open his eyes on shock when he felt extreme pain and loss of breath. There he saw Oikawa's twisted face, looking at him like a prey. The guy wanted to run but he was already on the pretty man's clutches. Oikawa clicked his tongue as his lips formed into a lopsided smile. He stabbed the man again, but tjis time repeatedly on his neck, the bits of flesh scattered on the white sheet of the bed that was now dyed red by the blood.

Looking at the mess he made, Oikawa laughed cheerfully and clapped to his self. “What an awesome art I've made!”  
  
He stood up and picked up the envelope that was placed on the table. With his bloody hands, he opened it and saw his picture and a file—containing the informations that he originally escaped from the asylum. Oikawa crumpled the paper and stepped on it. 

“Blame yourself mister for not opening this file before hooking up with someone. May satan be with you.”

The guy—a police officer was nothing but a cold body now, and Oikawa was satisfied—for now. He needs to find another victim to satiate his desires. But before that, he need a way to escape the man who have always caught him in the past, putting him inside that terrible asylum.

He looked at the door and just like what he expected, the man was there, Ushijima Wakatoshi found him again.

“Long time no see, Ushiwaka!”

“Hands up, Oikawa Toruu. Go back to the facility with me if you don't want to get hurt.” 

Ushijima was pointing his gun towards Oikawa, but the latter was fearless as he stood up in the window sill, smiling to the former. Oikawa knew that if he jumped from a two story house, he wouldn't die that was why he was confident. He wanted to play hide and seek with Ushijima. Looking back at the person, Oikawa gave him a flying kiss and Ushijima's face crumpled by the other person's actions.

“Catch me if you can, officer Ushijima. Until we meet again, darling!” he said playfully.

Oikawa then jumped and the moment Ushijima finally reacted, it was already too late. The psychopathic criminal have escaped.

Their hide and seek game has officially started.


End file.
